braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery in Space!
Summary * Teaser: Batman rescues the Question and Gorilla Grodd from the mysterious Equinox. During the chase, Equinox successfully evades Batman and promises they will meet again. * Main Plot: Aquaman (depressed after being unable to stop a beluga whale hunt in the Bering Sea) accompanies Batman to the planet Rann to help space hero Adam Strange stop the Gordanian General Kreegar from obtaining the Eye of Zared and destroying Rann. Appearing in "Mystery in Space!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * The Question (First appearance) Villains: * Equinox (First appearance) * Gorilla Grodd Locations: * Earth * Gotham City Items: * Batrope MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Aquaman * Adam Strange (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Alanna (First appearance) * Sardath (First appearance) Villains: * Gordanians (First appearance) ** General Kreegar (First appearance) (Dies) Other Characters: * Horned Whales of Abex * Beluga Whales Locations: * Rann ** Ranagar ** Abex Sea ** Zared (ruins) * Earth ** Bering Sea * Earth's Moon Items: * Zeta Beam * Batarang * Adam Strange's Ray Gun * Rannian Jet Pack Vehicles: * Eye of Zared Synopsis Gorilla Grodd is fastened to one scale of a giant balance, suspended over a vat of fires. A villain over him, Equinox, informs Grodd that his plan would disturb the world's equilibrium so he must be stopped. Strapped to the other pan is the Question. Equinox informs them he must dispose one hero to match one villain. Batman arrives and Equinox lowers both captives into the fire. He informs Batman he only has time to save one of them. Batman jumps onto the Question's pan and the mechanism stops, as Batman has realized Equinox would insist on destroying equal amounts of good and evil. Batman and the Question go after Equinox, but the Question falls off a fire escape. Batman corners Equinox who pulls him off a building. Batman breaks his fall and Equinox survives the fall and escapes. The heroes are left to wonder who he was. On a tropical island, Batman waits for something occurring at a particular time. He hears a loud moaning noise behind a rock. He investigates and finds Aquaman singing a whale's mourning song. Batman informs him that he's waiting for a Zeta Beam to temporarily teleport him to Rann on behalf of hero Adam Strange. Aquaman wishes him well and Batman is surprised at his lack of enthusiasm. He gets Aquaman to admit he's depressed over his inability to help people. Batman insists on Aquaman coming with him. The temporary effects of the Zeta Beam transports them both to Rann in the middle of a firefight, miles above the planet's surface. Adam Strange arrives and rescues them using his jetpack. They meet with Adam's wife Alanna and go to Ranagar, the planet's capital city. They meet with Saradath, Alanna's father and a ruling scientist. General Kreeger, the leader of the invading Gordanians, calls upon them to surrender. When they refuse, Kreegaar sends a giant tripod war machine to attack the city. Aquaman prepares to surrender but Batman says he has a better idea. The heroes land atop the war machine and slip inside to battle Kreegaar the Gordanian soldiers manning the vehicle. Aquaman casually brushes his opponents aside. The heroes realize it's a trap when Kreegaar activates a containment cylinder. The general turns on the heating elements in the cell and then abandons the vehicle with his men. Batman takes Adam's jetpack and burns through the floor. Adam laughs optimistically and Aquaman is surprised at how he can laugh in the face of danger. They break free and find Alanna waiting for them. Adam realizes Kreegaar is looking for an ancient artifact, the Eye of Zared, capable of focusing the sun's rays and destroying any planet. They prepare to go searching the ancient ruins and Alanna insists on going along. The ruins are underwater and the four heroes spot Kreegaar and his men are excavating the ruins and have found the Eye. Adam is ready to charge in but Batman warns that they're outnumbered. Aquaman reluctantly agrees to summon Rann's undersea life, but then tells them to leave rather than endanger themselves. Adam dismisses Aquaman's claims of heroism and Batman asks for a minute alone with his friend. Aquaman finally explains that he was on patrol a month ago when he was summoned to help beluga whales. He arrived only to discover that a whaling boat had killed them. Aquaman blames himself but Batman says they need the old Aquaman who refuses to give up. Aquaman insists that Aquaman is gone. The Gordanians spot them and open fire. Adam is pinned under debris and the soldiers attack Alanna. Adam tries to go to her aid but the effects of the Zeta Beam wear off and he's teleported back to Earth while the soldiers capture Alanna. Adam appears on a city street 25 trillion miles away on Earth. He calculates the arrival of another Zeta Beam nearby in 45 minutes. Aquaman and Batman takes on the soldiers but see Kreegaar emerge from the ruins piloting the Eye of Zared. On Earth, a train heads for the Zeta Beam transit point. Adam intercepts the beam just in time before the train runs over it. He arrives on Ranagar where Batman and Aquaman inform him Kreegaar has captured Alanna. Batman realizes the Eye runs on solar energy and maintain its power source as long as it remains on the day side of the planet. Adam is ready to give up and Aquaman tells him to snap out of it to rescue his wife and save his adopted people. He rallies the Rann soldiers and they go to the capital. Aquaman says they need to create an eclipse and they need to use Earth's moon. Working together, the heroes use the Zeta Beam Cannon to move Earth's Moon to Ranagar. Aquaman takes an insulated cable to the underwater thermal vents to provide the cannon with the necessary power. Adam slips into the Eye of Zared to distract the Gordanians and rescue Alanna. Batman prepares to aim the cannon with pinpoint aid. Adam enters the Eye and takes on the Gordanians while Aquaman places the cable The Zeta Ray Cannon powers and Batman fires it 25 trillion miles to precisely strike the Moon. It appears in orbit above Rann, blocking the sun's rays from reaching the Eye. It shuts down just as Adam reaches the bridge and takes out Kreegaar and his men. He grabs Alanna and flies out as the Eye crashes. The effects of the Zeta Beam wear off and the Moon returns to its proper place. Aquaman returns and Batman informs him the Gordanians have surrendered. The happy couple embraces and Aquaman is satisfied with the conclusion of another thrilling adventure. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season One